A Balance of Opposites
by FreddieGeorge
Summary: Life is sometimes full of surprises. Let's get into James world and find out what happens in his life and how he falls for a girl.
1. The popular one

James Sirius Potter,

Age 17,

Just famous and cool like his granddad

'Now James Potter is heading towards the goal post with the quaffle, and I'm sure he will score' said Alvin Jordan (Gryffindor, friend of Fred Weasley of course)

As James was heading towards the goal post 'WHAM' .A bludger which he was not aware of, hit him straight his stomach. He fell off his broom and sped down towards the ground. But luckily two beaters came rushing towards caught him. The students watching over the match screamed and shrieked. Everything went pitch black inside James head.

'Um' said James that evening in the hospital wing.

'James, are you okay dude?' said Fred Weasley, looking worried.

'What the heck happened? Did we win the match?' said James sitting up abruptly.

'No, no just lie down, you drink this' said Madam Mary 'and please not more than six person in the room'

Alvin and the team members left the room leaving the members of James family.

'Ouch, it hurts' said James as Madam Mary left them.

'That's because that bludger hit your stomach' said Rose sympathetically

'You guys didn't answer my question yet?'

'Well we won by 5 points anyway and we are not proud of it.' said Albus

'You shouldn't be better' said James

'I wrote to mom and I think they would visit you' said Lily

'Why in the world did you do that' said James frustrated 'They are going to fuss about this'

'Don't worry, they won't come if they had too much work to do and they would just write to you' said Fred

'I hope so' said James

'Well, it's time for dinner 'said Rose looking at her watch 'I should finish my potion's essay, coming Al?'

'Yeah, see you bro' said Al 'take care'

James looked solemnly at his stomach and groaned

'Now James don't worry' said Lily 'Madam Mary told that you would be alright within a week, so don't worry about it'

'Within a week' said James 'you guys must be joking '

'Now, now James don't be such a drama queen' said Lily

'Yeah, take rest dude you would be fine' said Fred 'I will see you tomorrow, it's already nine'

'Yeah, bye' said James slightly irritated of the fact that he should be dumped in the hospital wing for a week.

He sighed and slept over

A week passed and everyone in Gryffindor started to ask about their captain's health and James got bored of replying them.

James always used to be cool, good in quidditch, handsome, smart, good in pranks, famous and all in all a little studious like his grandma.

'Okay Louis just pass me some of your notes so that I can finish it within this only free period' said James looking a little tired.

'Sure, but I didn't write my muggle studies notes because I couldn't understand even a single word in this chapter' said Louis

'Hey you are the only person in our year who writes notes on muggle studies and now you are telling you didn't write' said James

'Well, if you are so desperate to write it why don't you ask someone like Jimmy, Kelly or Emily' said Louis

'First let me finish these, then I will ask someone about it' James sighed

And with a sigh he started to write his things to complete.

Next day he asked his classmates for the muggle studies notes. But no one even Jimmy had that particular important chapter notes.

He thought of leaving it. He attended his potion's class. He met Fred and Louis in the great hall for lunch.

'Well, got your notes?' asked Louis

'Nah, Jimmy and Kelly told they haven't taken 'said James sitting down next to Fred

'Hmm, well now what's your plan, you know what I mean' said Fred smirking

'Well I thought of one when I was in the wing, you know got bored, so let's try it on that Morgan boy, he is the one who actually hit me with the bludger right'

'What's that one, let me do, I can't wait to hit him'

'It's not about hitting him, not now later'

'You guys are crazy, you know , no wonder Aunt Ginny always keeps an eye on you while your family is attending any important dinner with someone who is important to your mom and dad' said Louis shaking his head

'Tell me you guys are not planning something on your pranks' said Albus joining them

'None of your business idiot' said James

'Why should you care Al, you know Aunt Ginny is going to put a stop on it if she knows about it' said Rose joining Al

Louis got up when James stopped him and asked 'Care to join us Louis, you know after class'

'No James I promised Lis to meet after classes'

James sighed. Louis used to be serious when it comes to relationships. He was going out with Liza Fisher since his fifth year.

'Okay, see you around' and James turned to see his brother who was looking at him suspiciously.

'What?' said James 'gonna tell mum about this? Try me'

'James since when did I tell mum about your pranks' he smiled 'anyways I got letter from mum'

'Oh thanks' James started to read Ginny's letter and sighed at the end. 'same old same'

* * *

><p>Please review this chapter. This is my first story. I need your review so that I can improve further.<p> 


	2. Secrets Revealed Huh?

**Secrets Revealed Huh?**

Two days later when James was doing his homework on Muggle studies

'Hey did you ask Emily about the notes?' asked Louis

'Emily? Emily who?'

Louis raised his eyebrows 'you don't know Emily' James shook his head 'Emily Wilson, the girl you used to gaze at her back but pretends you don't know anything about her'

James cheeks became red 'Um Emily Wilson, what about her?'

Louis sighed. He never admitted that he liked Emily when Louis and Fred used to tease him whenever they caught him looking at her.

'You can ask her notes, she must have written'

'Ok I will ask her' and he continued to write

'When? Go and ask her notes now'

'Later'

'Nope, now or never and by the way you are going to ask for her notes not like asking her ou–

'Fine' James muttered and stood up.

Emily was a cute, beautiful, calm and intelligent girl. She never used to talk unnecessarily but she has friends in different houses. James never noticed her fully until their fifth year. He secretly used to notice her ways of talking, studying. She has red hair and grey eyes. She used to be more like a Muggle but she is not a Muggleborn. Sometimes James used to wonder about this.

James nervously walked towards her. He was afraid about her reaction. What if she screamed like other fan girls or what if she didn't respond to his question?

'Um, Emily' She looked up slowly and had a normal look in her face to James delight.

'Can I borrow your notes on Muggle Studies?'

'Sure, could I know the day for which you want the notes?' She asked calmly

'Um last week's one you know I got a bludger hit my stomach in the match so I missed few classes'

'Oh, just a moment' and started to search in her bag for the notes. 'Here it is, do you need any other notes?'

'No thanks, I got it from Louis; in fact this was the one he didn't write'

She smiled slyly and asked 'how are you feeling now, you okay?'

'Yeah, thanks' He smiled too. And he awkwardly thanked her once again and turned. He felt strange and nice about her. She talked to him normally as if she had talked to him before. She looked very cute and beautiful when he looked her close. He was happy that she didn't squeal like any other girls. He sighed and hoped for an opportunity to talk to her again.

Louis smirked at him as James slowly drifted back to his place. 'Hmm, so asked her?'

'Ah, yeah well she had that one and I promised her to give it to her by tomorrow, so let me finish this first.'

'Hey guys, what's up?' said Fred

'You know what, just now James talked to Emily Wilson' said Louis

'What? Are you serious?'

'Yep'

'Wow, James you asked her out?'

'What, No I just asked for her notes'

He shared a knowing smile with Louis and drifted back to his work

Next day James had the idea to give the notes to Emily and talk to her something other than about the studies.

'Um I will see you guys at class' said James and got up from the table and started to move towards the corridor. Luckily he spotted Emily walking towards the classroom.

'Emily'

Emily turned back and spotted James running towards her. She smiled as he approached her. James just stared at her for a moment then forced himself to speak normally.

'Um, I have finished writing the notes' and James searched in his bag and pulled out her notes to give her. 'Thank you, well it is very clear to follow, you know your hand writing is very good.'

She blushed. 'Thank you James' said Emily and she looked around nervously. Then she asked 'What class do you have now?'

'I have Astronomy now. What do you have now?'

'I have Arithmancy.'

Someone called Emily and they both turned. It was Melody Oswald, Emily's friend and chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She is taller than Emily with black hair and brown eyes. She used hang around with Emily sometimes, but more time with some other Gryffindor girls of their year, whom James used to call "Giggling girls".

'Hey James what's up Captain?' said Melody waving her hand

'Hey Melody, don't come late for the practice tonight, OK'

'Yeah sure, but I am really sorry about the last practice, I was held up by Mortar, today I will come on time don't worry'

'You better be, OK I am late for class see you around' he waved at both but his was eyes on Emily and started to walk towards the other side of the castle. Emily just stared at his back wondering about something and came to reality when Melody cleared her throat. When Emily looked at her she gave a known.

'Well, you know yesterday he asked for my notes and now he has returned it back' said Emily with an unnecessary trauma in her voice.

'Whatever, let's get to the class or else we will be late Emily'

For a next few days James and Emily started to talk or smile whenever they passed by.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter. Please review this chapter. I need reviews to make my chapter better. My next chapter will be about the Hogsmead trip.<p> 


	3. Hogsmead Weekend

It was their Hogsmead weekend. Everyone started to head towards the village some with their friends, some with their dates. It was a breezy day. More students headed towards the joke shop in which Fred was one among them. Of course he will meet his dad sometimes there. Louis promised Liza to go to Hogsmead together. So that left James. James got dressed up and started to walk towards the village when he met three familiar students. Of course it was his brother, cousin and Scorpius.

'Hi guys' said James. He joined them.

'James I don't see you accompanied by your best friends, I am surprised' said Albus and deserved a smack on his head from James.

'You know Louis has gone with Liza and Fred has gone to the Joke Shop' He looked around. Many students with their friends were walking and somewhere in his mind he hoped for a particular girl to meet. And suddenly he spotted a red head but not the Weasley's red head but the familiar red head different from the Weasley's one. Of course he spotted Emily walking towards the village but alone. Alone, wow a great opportunity thought James. 'Um, OK guys see you around' and before anyone could stop him to ask where he was going he walked towards the direction where Emily was coming from.

'Hi Emily, where are your friends?' said James trying hard to sound casual.

'Oh, Hi James' said Emily looking surprised. She nearly ran into him. James caught her arms to steady her but immediately released her arm when she stood alright. 'Thanks, didn't see you coming, um, Melody has gone with her friends to Hogsmead and I don't see you with your friends either'.

'Well Louis has gone with his girlfriend and actually I woke up late today, so I told Fred to carry on 'He looked at her for a second then with a great strength he asked 'You don't mind joining me, you see Fred might be busy in the Joke shop with his dad and I don't want to interrupt them'

'Sure why not, let's get going then'. They started to walk on the road. James couldn't believe this he was going to Hogsmead with Emily. But he warned himself not to gloat because they are of course like friends. They reached the Three Broomstick and entered inside to have some drinks. They ordered Butterbeer for each and got a table to sit.

'So, can I ask why you have not joined your little friends group?'

She hesitated for a bit then said 'I don't usually used to hang around with Melody when she is with her friends'

'You mean the giggling group'

This made Emily smile her beautiful smile. James heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her smile that way. 'Wow, you call them that, glad to know someone is including those girls in their hate list'

'It's not like I hate them, I find them creepy actually, so tell me why don't you like them, well if you don't want to tell me then don't tell, I'm not forcing you'

'It's OK you can ask me anything, well you know they are Melody's childhood friends so Melody used to hang around with them more usually than with me, but these girls find me boring when I used to held up some conversation with them' She sighed. James noticed an air of exhaustion in her face.

'But you are not boring actually you are fun to talk with you know' said James unable to stop himself.

'Thanks James that means a lot, well but they never used to behave in a good manner with me especially when Melody isn't around so I got used to those things and so I always hang around with Melody only when she is not surrounded by that little group' She looked calm when she explained it to James and James noticed she didn't have tears in her eyes and she wasn't regretting about anything. 'But I have friends in other houses you know as study buddy or as chatting companion'

'But Melody must have noticed about her friend's behavior towards you'

'I can't blame Melody. She knows everything but you know she can't avoid them for me as I told they are her childhood friends. Melody is a nice girl. She never hesitated to be a friend with me and she never hurts anyone intentionally' She smiled and sipped her butterbeer with her eyes on the table. She took her own time and looked up. 'But I don't mind these things. They are like passing clouds. There are other things going on this world to learn about.'

James smiled. The more she talked the more he started to like her. Especially when she smiled, this made a cute little dimple in her cheek. James knew he started to think like a lovesick puppy but he liked the new feeling. But he was new to these things. Of course he is the popular guy in his school who used to be cool and perfect. But this girl made him feel weak and different. He couldn't stop this type of feeling. He couldn't stop this feeling.

'Um James, are you there?' said Emily waving her hand In front of his face. James snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. Emily suppressed a giggle when his mouth was open ajar. James blushed and cursed himself. There was an awkward silence between them. Emily kept sipping her drink and James who finished his drink was starring at the people around.

Emily on the other hand kept looking at James nervously. She didn't know why was nervous around him. She never got this type of feeling whenever she was with others. It's not like she has never talked to a boy in fact she has friends from other houses in which some of them are boys. After sometimes James cleared his throat to announce that they shall go to some other places. They slowly walked towards the other side of shops.

'Hey can we go to Shrieking Shack it will be fun' said James and then smacked him mentally. _Just great, thought James. You ask a girl to join a haunted place for the first time. Idiot!_

'Shrieking Shack, wow James I think you read my mind I too thought of that' replied Emily. This was unexpected thought James. Usually girls used to shriek by hearing the name Shrieking Shack.

'So you like to go the Shrieking Shack, I mean girls used to be afraid of this place' When Emily raised her eyebrow he added 'and some boys '

She just took her time viewing the place as they reached it. Then slowly she said 'I used to come here whenever I come alone you know and relax a bit' Looking at the confused face of James she added 'It's quiet and peaceful here. I know the story about this place but people think it is where ghost live or something'

'Wow you are so different then I thought, Fred, Louis and I used to come to this place play our pranks on the people passing by' and he started tell about the pranks they did. Emily roared with laughter. After several minutes they found themselves laughing and making people stare at them. Emily breathed heavily.

'Oh…. My…gosh that was…. the funniest thing… I ever heard….. Of, oh no... I can't breathe James' She clutched his shoulder for support but didn't notice James cheek which turned into red. Few minutes later James asked. 'So you used to come here just for relaxing'

'Yeah sort of' she rummaged in her bag a little to take out a Muggle novel book. 'And I used to sit there on that bench and enjoy reading this book'

'Wow, I never thought the studious girl will never do anything except read her academic book'

'This comes from the person who used to spend most of his time on pranks but still is one among the topper' said Emily raising her eyebrow.

'Fine, fine I'm done' said James raising his arms in defense. 'So can I ask what type of novel do you read?'

'Um, I like adventurous one with at least a little humor in it.' _Bingo, I like to have adventures in my life and I'm funny. I like the way where this is going thought James._

'Can I ask you something?' asked James. She nodded keeping her novel inside her bag. 'Are you a Muggleborn? Don't mistake me but I have seen you many a time's wearing muggle clothes and now I found you reading muggle novels which most of the students don't'

'Actually I'm not a muggleborn' smiled Emily 'Well it's a long story'

'I'm a good listener' said James.

'Well, you see I have muggle cousins whom I used to visit for summer'

'Oh so your mom is'

'No, actually my Grandmother is a muggleborn. She was very close to her cousin before she found herself as a witch. She was afraid to tell her because if she knew, she would hate her and thought to keep it as a secret. Well she told her that she would be going to a boarding school. My gran didn't have guts to tell her. And she never did tell her so whenever we used to go to her house we used to completely act like a muggle. You know we don't want to risk my Gran's friendship for anything'

'Till now you guys are keeping it as a secret' asked James. Emily nodded her head. 'Won't she find when you invite her for tea or something?'

'That's impossible she moved to America when she got married'

'But what about occasions like marriage; didn't your gran invite her for her marriage?'

'Well, as my gran married a wizard she didn't want her to invite and told her that they didn't invite more people it was like quiet and in a hurry'

'What about your mom's marriage did she tell the same?'

'Well luckily Grandma Mary you know my Grans cousin fell ill so my Gran made it up with that'

'OK, then what will they tell her when you are going to marry' he spoke without thinking then smacked himself mentally. James saw her blushing. There was a silence between them. Then James thought of something else to speak. 'Wow, your family should be an example for "the cooperation with muggles" '

Emily smiled. She didn't know what to tell him. She was happy when James decided to speak.

'Um, so what about your dad's family?'

'Oh, dad's family is completely opposite to my mom's. My dad's family is full of witches and wizard not even muggleborn. I have an aunt who lives in Australia and an uncle who lives in France. They have two children each and I used to visit them for holidays'

'Wow, you must be lucky to go to different places'

'Yeah, I'm lucky when it comes to my cousin; they are the one I have to share my feelings with. I used to get along with them, they are so much fun to join with and it includes my muggle cousins too you know Grandchildren of Grandma Mary. I used enjoy with them even if they are not witches or wizards I love their games. I wish my cousins would study with me in Hogwarts. We would have been like you guys you know like Fred, Louis and you' she finished with a sigh.

James just stared at her. He did not know she felt all alone in Hogwarts for six years. And he couldn't be without his friends for one minute. He felt bad and had a sudden urge to hug her. But he controlled his feelings with a great difficulty and said 'you know actually I think it is good for them to be abroad'

Emily looked up shocked. 'So you are telling me that it's good for me to be alone here and miss my cousin miserably'

'No I didn't mean that, what I mean is fate has a given a chance for us to talk with each other, to know each other. You see would it have been possible for us to have fun like this if you were sticking with your cousin. I wouldn't have found you alone here and accompanied you. You wouldn't have been so brave and independent if you were with your cousin all days. I have never seen a girl this independent like you, coming to Hogsmead all by yourself and enjoying. Even I wouldn't have guts like you to come alone to Hogsmead' he paused then continued 'You know sometimes life isn't fair at all but that doesn't mean you should show your back to this world and miss enjoying other things in your life. You have Melody as a friend and you have got other friends from different houses which lacks in many people. You know I got you as a friend to know about and you are great I mean you are smart and funny and everything and you are going to see your cousin this summer and you are not missing them because they are in your heart Emily judging by the fact how you love them'

Emily just stared at him for a whole minute. It looked like she was surprised. Then she found her voice 'Thank you James that ….that means a lot' there was a silence between them not awkward. 'So we are like friends know'

'Like friends? We are friends'

'Deal' smiled Emily. She looked happy and James looked pleased with himself. 'Enough talking about my family. So tell me about your family.'

'Come on you might have read about them'

'Only about the war, not like about how you used to play prank on your cousin'

James smiled. On their way to school they had fun discussing about pranks and people. They also started to discuss about their subject. 'I feel Transfiguration a little tough and defense against dark arts too. Especially when it comes the conjure a patronus' said Emily

'Actually they are the easiest for me'

'I know I have seen your skills in both of the subjects. Your patronus is a stag right?'

'Yeah. Actually you should think something happy when you do that'

'I know but it is hard for me'

'Why don't you try that thinking about your cousins you know you love them'

'I have tried that. But OK I'll try again'

When they reached the fat lady they said the password in unison and enter to see whom James didn't want to see. Of course Fred and Louis were sitting on the chairs smirking at James. James hesitantly turned to Emily who said 'It was fun with you around. See you around and yeah you will not mind if I ask you doubts in Transfiguration'

'No, of course not'

'I think Melody is in the dormitory I'll see you around' she waved and drifted back to the girl's dormitory. He stared back at her then turned to see their idiotic face whose expression didn't change at all.

'So what's up?' said James acting normal.

'How was your date?' asked Fred

'It wasn't a date. I just joined her because she had no company as she didn't like to join Melody as she was hanging around with those giggling girls and Louis had gone with Liza and you told me you were going to meet your dad at the joke shop so I didn't want to disturb you OK'

'Hmm, a likely story. I saw you guys were at the shrieking shack. What were you thinking James taking your date to a haunted place?' said Louis

'For the last time I'm telling you it wasn't a date idiots' shouted James

'Fine, fine we agree' said Fred. Then he started to snigger when they all decided to take a nap in their dormitory.

'What?' asked James

'I wouldn't wear a lousy dress like yours if I was going on a date'

'You…'

* * *

><p>Long story right. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is about Emily and James getting along just like friends. Please review this chapter. More reviews the sooner the next chapter will be updated.<p> 


	4. Break up

'So you tried the method I told' asked James who was coming out of the class.

'Yeah it worked thank you so much' said Emily 'Hi Fred'

'Hi, do you know how much I hate Mortar?'

'I know by the way we all hate Mortar he is a git' said James

'One day I am really going to play a prank on him you know'

'Keep it down Fred' said Louis 'You should really control your emotions'

Fred rolled his eyes. They headed back to their common room. Fred and Louis sat opposite to Emily and James who started to take their parchment. Fred and Louis shared a knowing look and smirked at James who was completely not aware of them.

'Emily, I have a doubt in Potions' said James 'Look at this one, is it suitable to write like this'

Emily frowned at the parchment in concentration and nodded her head 'almost ok but let me write for you in an appropriate way'. She took the parchment from him and started to write.

The following day passed just like that. Every seventh year was busy with their homework's. Next day was their weekend which means quidditch practices.

'What are you planning for today Emily?' asked James at the breakfast. Emily thought for a minute and replied. 'I only have DADA homework which I may not finish that easily without your help so I will just be in my dormitory'. James frowned at her and said 'Well won't you join us; I mean you can watch us practice so you will get relaxed from all the tension'

'Yeah Emily and by the way you love to take brakes and you enjoy outdoor games' piped in Melody

'Oh I don't know I'm not in the mood to do anything even homework' She sighed. James gave her puppy dog face look which obviously she couldn't resist. 'Fine I will come and join you guys'

'Great then' said James grinning. An hour later Emily was watching her house mates practice. She smiled as James scored a goal. He and his family were so good with this quidditch she thought. His mum, dad, uncle, aunt, brother, sister and cousins were all good at quidditch. She sighed. He was a perfect guy in every way. She was lucky to get him as a friend.

After an hour or two everyone was winding up. She stood up. James was coming towards her with his broomstick over his shoulder. They both smiled at each other as James reached her.

'Enjoyed the game?' asked James

'Very much' replied Emily

'So want to join me now?' asked James gesturing his broom and the one which was laying beside her which she didn't notice. She was taken back a bit. James smiled 'Come on Emmy we will have a game or something'

'No way, I don't want to embrace myself James please let's go inside'

'Emily I know you play quidditch and all so why don't you please join me it will be fun plus I have never seen you play quidditch' said James. When James saw Emily's reaction was same he tried that longing cute look and added 'For me please I know you wanna play'

Emily sighed. He was adorable when he saw her like that. She considered for a moment and said 'Fine James but not for a long time'

'Sure' said James grinning. Emily took the broomstick nearby and took the position. When she saw James smiling she asked 'What, do I look that stupid?' James shook head telling 'Quite the opposite'

'So what should I do? Do you have the Quaffle?'

'Yeah I do have the Quaffle and you know what we do in the games, so at the count of three….. One…. two… three'

Half an hour later they landed to the ground.

'Wow took better than I thought'

'Why didn't you try for teams Emmy?'

'Well I play quidditch for fun and you know I kind of don't like to play matches'

'You are very different from others you know'

Emily didn't say anything but smiled. They started to walk towards the castle in a comfortable silence.

It started to snow when they reached the castle. Emily looked out of the window and smiled. She always loved to see. This was so much fun.

James was on his bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. All he was thinking about was Emily. She was the girl he always wanted. May be he should ask her out. But what if she didn't take it the way he wanted. No he wouldn't risk his friendship. But what if some other guy asked her out. Of course every boy in Hogwarts fancied her secretly. But the only thing is she didn't know that. May he should give some hint to her. If she takes it better he would ask her out. Wow, this would be great if they were together. He sighed. He was acting like a lovesick guy.

It was a couple of days before their winter break. Everyone looked happy discussing their plans to their friends.

James was talking to Fred and Louis in the corridor. James saw Emily coming towards them. But her cheeks were flushed. She looked sort of angry. He was worried. He can't ask her out now, not like this when she was angry. She stopped in front of them.

'We need to talk' said Emily looking directly at James. She didn't look at Fred or Louis. James gulped. He nodded. She turned back started to walk toward the Entrance hall. He looked at Fred and Louis who had the same expression. He followed her. What has he done? Oh no did she know about the asking out thing and took that quite the opposite way? But that's not possible. He didn't even tell to Fred or Louis about that. So why was she angry with him? Maybe the spell he taught her yesterday was wrong, that's why she is furious? But…..

She stopped and turned. They have arrived at a corner near to the Entrance hall. She took a deep breath and looked straight in his eyes and said 'I thought we were friends and I trusted you'

James looked confused and said 'What do you mean by we 'were' friends? We are friends. What's wrong?'

'What's wrong? Don't you act like you don't know anything James?'

'What are you talking about Emily? I have got no idea what you are talking about'

'Oh yeah I forgot you don't know anything' said Emily sarcastically

'Emily, come to the point'

'Look I thought you were different and I told you about my personal life but that doesn't mean I permitted you to make fun of that in front of others especially in my absence'

'What, I never made fun of your personal life to anyone even you can ask Louis'

'I am not talking about Louis or Fred'. She was in the verge of tears. But she controlled herself. 'Let's get this straight you have chosen to be arrogant-'

'Wait, wait a minute who said I made fun of you because I never did and I will never do that, I still don't get you'

'You were the one who told those idiots that I'm a pathetic girl who strives for friends and what did my family do to you, you said to them that they have connections with the dirty world, I thought you respected the muggles but no I was wrong for trusting you, you know what, you stink Potter'

James was dumbstruck. How could he say such a thing about her and her family? Wait first of all he never said such things to anyone, he didn't even think about it. Then who must have said this.

'Emily I think you heard something wrong because as I said before I never ever thought about you like that, no you listen please I didn't tell such a thing I never even thought like that. You remember when you told you like to be alone I told you were a strong person and I didn't mock you in the first place'

She looked a little confused when she thought about this, but no she heard the complete opposite thing there. And she got furious when she thought about her muggle cousins. Two persons knew about her muggle cousins, James and Melody. Melody was with her for the entire time. So it's got be him and the girls were of course talking about him.

'You are a good actor you know Potter, you have no rights to talk about my family, you are no different than a famous spoiled kid who is only famous because of his dad's achievement and some sort of stupid sport he plays. And especially not famous for what he is, not because of his personality'

She was shouting and everyone in the school was watching them. James got furious for what she said about him at last.

'How dare you tell me about like that, you don't know anything about me' shouted James

'Yes I dare Potter,and that's what I'm telling you, you don't know anything about me or about my family'

James saw a tear trickle her cheek. No she can't tell about him like this.

'You…. You don't mean this right?' stammered James 'you don't mean this Emmy'

James clearly saw her confused mixed angry face. But he was so angry to admit that. She didn't answer the last question'.

'Never ever talk to me again Potter' cried Emily 'I don't want to see your face here after'

And she ran away crying. James stood there thunderstruck. He thought he heard Emily's sob a floor above him. It was like yesterday they were getting along like best friends. And now Emily didn't even want to see his face. And he was thinking lately to ask her out but now it became impossible to even talk with her.

* * *

><p>What a surprise, more like a shock right? Sorry for updating after a long time. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	5. Frustrating things

'Who do you reckon did that?' asked Fred

'I don't know, but I feel very terrible for Emily. She is really upset you know.' Said James

'Well while Emily was shouting at you she said only you and Melody knows about her muggle relatives' said Louis thoughtfully 'so do you reckon it's her?'

'No' said James shaking his head. 'I trust Melody'

'Yeah we know Melody; she won't do such a thing' said Fred 'and Melody is Emily's best friend.'

They fell silent after that. James closed his eyes. Maybe it was his fault. But how could it be. He didn't do anything. They were heading back to their homes for Christmas. James opened his eyes and started to look at the trees passing through the window of the train. He was feeling bad. Louis looked at James. He felt sorry for James. James didn't want any girl in his life except Emily. Of course James had gone out with Cary when he was in fourth year. They were going out for a while, but when James realized she only liked him because his family was famous in the wizarding world and he broke up with her. Until now he hasn't gone on a date thinking people only liked him for the reason he wasn't famous for. But of course Emily is special to James since fifth year. Emily is the only girl in Gryffindor who wouldn't turn up to James appreciating his quidditch skill or anything. She would just treat James like everyone. Maybe James liked her because of that besides her beauty. And when finally they got close to dating each other things turned upside down to them. Louis felt really sorry for his friend.

'James just don't worry, she would come around okay' said Louis soothingly.

James sighed and looked at them. 'You know if I ever find out who did this I will not spare them'

'Don't worry about that part James, we are there to deal with it' said Fred

'Yeah and trust me when she realizes you didn't do it she will definitely talk to you' said Louis

They heard footsteps outside their compartment. They saw it was Emily crossing their compartment. James immediately got up and ran behind her.

'Emily' he called after her. But Emily who knew his voice too well didn't turn. James ran after her to catch up with her. 'Emily' he shouted. But she didn't turn but walked fast. When he called third time she turned and looked at him furiously.

'What do you want Potter?' snarled Emily.

'Emily we need to talk' said James

'I don't think you should waste your valuable time by talking to a pathetic girl, Potter'

James winced when she uttered the word 'pathetic girl'. He took a deep breath and spoke in such a calm voice it made Emily to look tearful.

'Please Emily, you need to understand it's not me' pleaded James. 'I won't tell such a thing about you, it's someone else trick'

'Oh so who would do such a thing Potter, tell me' said Emily sarcastically.

'I don't know but I will soon find out, please Emily believe me'

'And why should I believe you Potter 'and Emily turned back and started to walk. But James was not going to leave it like that. He ran behind her, got hold of her hand and made her turn to him.

'Emily listen just think about it for one time just one time'

'Leave me alone Potter, I don't want to think about anything'

'Emmy jus-'

'Don't you dare Emmy me' said Emily and she wrenched her hand out of his grip and stormed away. James looked at her back with a pained expression and sighed heavily. He walked back but he had no strength to go back to his friends. So he blindly walked past the compartments. He was so immersed in thoughts that he literally ran into a person who was coming out of the compartment.

'Sorry, oh it's you Melody'

'Yeah it's me captain' laughed Melody but stopped abruptly by looking at his face. James gave her a weak smile and was about to go but stopped when Melody spoke. 'So she still is not speaking to you?' James nodded. Melody sighed. 'She is not speaking to me either'

'What! But why I mean is she accusing you for that thing too?'

'No no of course not, she is just angry with me because I backed you up and she didn't take that well'

'So you-, wait how do you know it's not me, I mean do you know that person who did this'

'No trust me if I knew I would have told Emily about that'

'So you believe me '

'Of course captain, how could a person, think or talk like that about a girl he likes?'

James blushed at this comment. James smiled sheepishly at her and said 'So you know, is it that obvious?'

'Obvious? Are you kidding me James? I think the whole school knows about it. The way you talk to her and the way you look at her. Only my idiot of a friend is clueless.'

'I don't know Melody how this happened, we were perfect, and it hurts so much to see her like that you know.'

'Don't worry James she will come back, the thing is she is in shock now. She couldn't digest the fact that you think about her like that because she likes you too'

'Does she really?'

'Do you think I am so dumb like her not to notice these obvious things?'

James grinned. Now he badly wanted to talk to Emily to clear things up after hearing these things. But as a second thought that seemed impossible.

'So what is your plan for Christmas?'

'Um….. Nothing special just the same sweet old things'

'Okay then, see you after Christmas, Merry Christmas Melody'

'Merry Christmas captain'

Surely James's Christmas would be like thinking about Emily Wilkins all the time, also about how to get her back.

* * *

><p>After a long time I am updating this. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will about James and Emily's Christmas break.<p> 


	6. Improvement

James was sitting on his bed staring blankly at the opposite wall. He hadn't talked to anyone much since he came home. Of course he knew that his parents too noticed that for two days. Tomorrow is Christmas and he didn't know how he was going to keep this up when he will go to the burrow. All he had in his mind was Emily. She couldn't get her out of his mind. Someone knocked the door and entered. James looked up to see Fred and Louis sitting on his bed and grinning at him. But all James did was just sigh and lie on his bed.

'Come on buddy, time to have some fun' said Fred trying to be cheerful.

'Yeah and don't be just like that till tomorrow at the burrow' said Louis

'I don't know what I am going to do' said James 'You know what Melody told me that day that Emily kind of likes me too, it would have been perfect'

'James its ok, everything is gonna be alright' said Louis 'and don't be like this because your mom and dad has noticed this and they probably will want to talk to you about this'

'Yeah and now what are we going to do' said Fred

'What do you mean?' asked James

'I mean that what's your plan for today?' said Fred leaning a bit on James bed 'You know Hugo and Rose are playing exploding down there with Al and Lily and here we are simply wasting our time by just acting like them'.

'Hey let's play snowball fight outside and I had planned a prank when we were at Hogwarts' said James

'And why didn't you tell us at that time'

'Well you know the reason yourself'

'Alright, alright let's go'

* * *

><p>'OK James this is the third time the bludger almost hit you' said Teddy furiously. 'What's up with you concentrate in the game or I will ask Rose to play in your position'<p>

'I…I will be careful next time' apologized James

All the Weasleys and Potters were playing quidditch. Everyone was enjoying the game in spite of the bad weather fact. So there were of course fourteen players and one referee. George was the referee and Teddy was the captain of one team and Dominique was for the other team. But James was having a hard time because he wasn't concentrating in the game. When he was about to forget the matter about Emily he heard his dad talking to his Uncle Ron about the Wilkins in the morning at breakfast. He couldn't help himself from eavesdropping.

'Well I met Steve Wilkins yesterday' said Harry taking a scoop of his ice cream.

'Wilkins? The Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement?' asked Ron

'Yeah that's him, anyways we were discussing about the judgment of the previous case that I solved'

'You often talk with him? because I rarely gets to speak with him' said Ron 'you know he is busy and all'

James smiled at this because he remembered how Emily used be busy at school.

'Yeah but he is a nice guy actually you know and he has a daughter, I think she is James age' Harry looked around to see James staring at him with some odd expression. 'Um James do you know any girl in your year whose surname is Wilkins?'

'Well, um yeah her name is Emily Wilkins'

Well that was that. It completely made James to think about Emily all over again and he wanted to talk to her badly. It was like a stomach ache for him which is why he couldn't concentrate in the game. Far from somewhere someone called James. Before he could turn something hit him straight at his hand. He lost his balance and fell off from his broom. There were several cries and swears. Everyone ran towards him but Harry was the first person to reach him.

'James, are you ok? Man he is bleeding… uh…. Out of the way everyone' cried Harry. He hurriedly rushed towards the living room to place him carefully on the couch with George's help. Everyone gasped when they saw James lying on the couch unconsciously with bleeding hands. Molly and Ginny came rushing towards him with some potion and paste. Ginny sat at the edge of the couch and started to wipe the blood from his hands with Audrey's help.

After sometime they heard James moan. James groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see his right hand heavily bandaged. He felt a sharp pain in his hand.

'I damaged my hand again, didn't I?' groaned James trying to get up, but Ginny pushed him down and glared at him. 'You could have badly damaged your hand what were you thinking James?'

'Yeah and here after wards no one in the Burrow is allowed to play quidditch with bludgers, did you all get me?' said Molly determinedly looking at her grandchildren.

'Granma this is not fair. Playing quidditch without bludgers will be boring' whined James

Ginny gave him a glare then said 'Mum is right you are not allowed to use bludgers in the game after all these things and now everyone is going to have lunch but' she added to James when he attempted to get up 'you will be staying here while I go and bring you some food.' She got up and went inside the kitchen. Fred and Louis gave him a guilty look but James shrugged it off and gestured them to carry on.

Ginny carried some of his mother's special and sat down. 'Ok now I will feed you because your right hand is hurt so you will have to eat like a good boy' Ginny smiled at him but James didn't return the smile. 'Mom I am not three year old or something I can eat by myself' whined James. But Ginny was not going to leave like that. She shook her head and took a spoonful of soup and showed it to his mouth. James had no choice but to accept it. 'Now James for at least two days you are going to take rest in your room ok'

'No way, I am not going to get stuck in my room for two solid days'

'Oh yeah because for the past two days I saw a boy with black hair and hazel eyes spending all his time inside his room' smirked Ginny. She was determined to get the stuff out of him. 'James I know what's going on well not exactly but I got a pretty good idea about it'

James blushed. Of course he got busted but he is Ginny's son, he would be as determined not to tell his mother as she was to get the matter out of him. 'Oh I'm just frustrated mum I'm fine '

Ginny raised her eyebrow but thought better to leave it. James sighed and said 'Mom fine I may take rest just for one day because we have planned to spend our day in Uncle George's joke shop after that'

* * *

><p>Emily was browsing in a bookstall. She had convinced her mother to go shopping by herself. She was looking for a good novel book. She spent most of her Christmas break in her room reading her academic books. Her mom and dad were little worried about her behavior but she convinced them that she has to read for her coming NEWTS exam. She worked hard spending her time with books because she wanted to forget the incident that happened in school. She wanted to forget a boy who has black hair and hazel eyes. She closed her eyes and bit her lips. She ran her hands through her hair and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw the exact person whom she wanted to forget. Instead of turning her back to that scene she stepped forward towards the window of the shop to get a clear view of the scene. She sighed and she started to walk towards the door, wrenched it open and stepped outside.<p>

She saw James struggling with a girl of some two years old who was crying. She looked at James closely to examine his bandaged hand. Maybe that's why James was struggling to hold that little girl. She guessed what was happening. Emily thought _oh that poor little girl seems to have lost her mother. Maybe James might have found her crying and wanted to help her out but of course she wasn't coming with him because she wanted her mommy. And look at James, it seems like he got hurt. But how did he get hurt. Poor James…..uh what no way why should I care about Potter. And why am I even standing here looking at him? _But she couldn't, instead she walked towards them.

James tried to get hold of the girl with his left hand but she cried 'Mommy, I want mommy'. He also tried to convince her that they will find her; she just started to cry harder. He was also worried about the cold and the snow which may affect the little girl. He suddenly heard a voice near them. When he looked up Emily was coming towards them.

'Emily thank goodness, please, help me she seems to have lost her mother' said James breathing heavily. 'When I was coming by this side I found her crying and all, so I thought of helping her but she seems not to trust me'

'Ok I will try, here sweetie what's your name? Why are you crying dear?' cooed Emily. Surprisingly the girl stopped crying a little and looked up. 'What happened?'

'Mommy I los mommy, I want my mommy' cried the girl. Emily took the girl in her hand easily. James was surprised to see the girl not complaining about it. James smiled as he saw such an adorable scene in front of him. It was the cutest scene he had ever seen, Emily cuddling the child and was convincing her to stop crying.

'Don't cry dear don't cry its ok we will find your mommy dear' said Emily 'What's your name sweetie?'

The girl sobbed 'Sarah'.

'Oh Sarah don't worry' said Emily. 'James let's go to the other side of the street and find out'

They started to search every shop. Soon after that they found a woman sobbing and frantically searching her child by calling the child's name. They heard her calling Sarah's name.

'James look she is calling Sarah's name'

'Mommy' called Sarah bouncing in Emily's hand.

The woman seems to have heard Sarah's voice because she hurried towards them. The first thing she did was scoop Sarah out of Emily's hand and kiss both her cheek and cuddle her. She looked up and thanked Emily and James for their kindness.

'It's ok, well we need to go' said Emily. 'Goodbye Sarah'

Emily smiled at both of them and started to walk towards the street. She heard James calling her name. She sighed and turned.

'Emily thanks a lot for coming and helping her' thanked James. 'Emily that was so kind of you'

Emily just looked at his arm and said 'Well how did you get hurt?'

'Oh just got hit by the bludger while I was playing quidditch'

'Oh that explains'

'How...How are you?' breathed James. Emily just shrugged and turned back and started to walk.

James smiled at her. At least she cared to ask about him. Well someday she was going to find out the truth. Maybe she will go out with him someday.

* * *

><p>Sorry I updated this after a long time. Hope you liked it. Please review this chapter. I need more reviews so that I would able to improve my story better.<p> 


	7. Finally

'Seriously Fred' said James 'You were flirting with Fiona?'

They were travelling back to Hogwarts in train. After enjoying their Christmas break they were a little tired for the travelling. James truly enjoyed his break after meeting Emily back in the Diagon Alley. And now three of them were sitting and eating their lunch.

'Oh come on guys' said Fred. He was really having hard time and they were making it even worse.

'I mean of all girls you choose Fiona' laughed James 'it's not like she is bad or anything but I thought –'

'James finally time has come for our little Freddie to fall for someone' cooed Louis 'and we shouldn't care who that girl is right?'

James laughed and nodded his head 'Yeah right I thought Fred wouldn't fall for anyone until he reaches forty'

Fred continued to glare at both of them. He really wanted punch both of them. But that wasn't the solution. He really has liked this girl for a long time. He should somehow draw a plan to get –

'So when are going to ask her out eh?' asked James trying his level best not to laugh.

Fred looked at them incredulously and said 'Dude just because I tried to flirt with her doesn't mean I want to –'he trailed after looking at both of his friend's eyebrows raised face.

'Ok fine I like her and I want to date her too happy?'

'That's my boy' said James patting Fred's back.

'Speaking of which did you see Emily today James?' asked Louis leaning back on his seat.

'Um yeah I saw her on the platform this morning' said James 'she was talking to her parents. What about her?'

'Well today in the prefects meeting I saw her' said Louis 'and guess who was trying to flirt with her?'

'Well who?'

'Samuel Boot you know that bloke from Ravenclaw'

'Boot? Oh come on he is such a jerk' exclaimed Fred reaching for his another chocolate frog.

'And was she playing along with him?' asked James calmly although his inside was bubbling with rage and jealous.

'Of course not I know Emily will not fall for such a jerk' Louis looked at James seriously and said 'In fact she was avoiding him and his comment totally'

'Good because I don't want to get this complicated' said James leaned back with relief.

At that exact time the compartment door opened to reveal Liza. She smiled at everyone and came to sit beside Louis.

'So you all are here' she kissed Louis's cheek and leaned on his shoulder. Louis smiled and put his hand around her shoulder. 'I searched for you in the prefect's compartment but they said that you are with your friends'

'Yeah sort of got bored actually' said Louis 'so how was your Christmas?'

'Good. Just spent this time with my cousins' smiled Liza 'and yours?'

'Well same old same old except James got his hand hurt'

'Really James?' asked Liza popping up her head and looking at James hand with concern 'How are you feeling now?'

'Not bad thanks' smiled James 'Mum made me to take rest for two days'

Liza smiled and looked at Fred who was sitting there at a corner looking outside the window.

'Unbelievable who is being very quiet today?'

Fred snapped out of his thought and smiled at Liza. Liza looked at him incredulously and turned towards Louis for some explanation. He shrugged and started to tell his tale of miracle.

* * *

><p>They were in the great hall having their breakfast. James sat on the table opposite to Emily who wasn't looking anywhere. She was looking at her plate gloomily. Throughout the dinner James was looking at her. She took a book and started to read it. James smiled as he remembered how she was just like her dad which he found out from his dad, always busy. Man he really was falling for her.<p>

Louis and Fred looked at James with a sympathetic look. He was acting like a lovesick puppy. Louis looked at Fred and muttered 'He is just not over her'. Fred nodded and started to eat.

And this continued for two days. He used to stare at her during classes, in corridors, in great hall and in common room.

* * *

><p>Emily was walking down the corridors. It was very dark and she couldn't understand why she was taking this risk. She heard someones footsteps. She gasped. Oh no, this wasn't good because she wasn't in charge of tonight's patrol. If it was some teacher she is going to be grave danger. But before she good turn around she heard someone opening the nearby broom closet's door. And it all happened in a second. She was yanked inside the cupboard with one hand on her waist and another over her mouth.<p>

'Shhh don't shout' whispered someone Emily couldn't see the person in the dark but surely she knew that voice.

'James what are you doing?' whispered Emily when he took his hand off.

'Shh someone is coming' whispered James back. After a second someone stood directly in front of the closet and opened it. Emily gasped and she pinned herself against James who pressed his back against the wall. Luckily that person was in a hurry or was too lazy to get inside the cupboard and check the other side. When the door was closed they both let their breath out with relief. 'Well that was close' breathed James.

'Yeah' nodded Emily then she realized the position in which she was standing. She was standing on James toe and she was pressed against him. She quickly separated herself from James and blushed so deeply that she resisted the urge to cover her face. James on the other hand swallowed and cleared his throat. James looked at Emily, who was looking away from him and smiled slightly. He was glad she wasn't yelling at him.

'Um, shall we go to our common room or do you have anything to do in this deadly night hour?' asked James trying to sound in a casual way.

Emily raised her eyebrow and said 'I can ask you the same question James?'

'Never mind' muttered James. He wrenched open the door and peeked outside. When he saw that the coast was clear he got out. Emily slowly followed him. They reached the common room and when James was about to go he was stopped by Emily's hand on his shoulder.

'Um, James I need to talk to you'

James patiently waited for her to continue. He felt relieved when he heard her voice to be normal.

'Well I'm really sorry James I'm really really sorry for all this stuff that happened between us. I blamed you for something you didn't do. I was a jerk. I…I'm a jerk and –'

'Wah that's not true. Trust me you are not a jerk and never was'

'But I acted like the one I'm sorry James. And I shouldn't have told you such things in front of everyone'

'Leave it Emmy I knew you didn't mean anything of that kind'

'Really because I'm feeling so bad about that'

'Don't be. It's OK. I knew there was some misunderstanding'

'Misunderstanding? No James they tricked me'

'What do you mean?'

Emily sighed and sat down on an armchair. She bit her lips nervously and started to tap her fingers on her lap. She felt horrible at this time. How could she be so juvenile? James looked at her curiously. Something was wrong.

'Spit it out Emily'

Emily slowly looked up and sighed 'It's really stupid you know'

'I would really like to hear that stupid thing'

'James those friends of Melody actually did this'

When James looked confused she continued 'I think they sort of didn't like you to have friendship with me, so they planned to talk such things in front of me making it look like as if you have told them such things. I wouldn't have believed them if they told me directly. It was like they were talking secretly to themselves in the library and when I got nearer to them I heard them talking bad about me while I was taking some books from the shelves. I kind of believed it too when they said that you told them these things about me. And just now I found out that they all planned this. You know when Melody came to know about this she became so mad she stopped talking to them'

It took James about one whole minute to take in the matter and react. He got so exasperated that he just sighed and sat down across Emily. Emily looked at him intriguingly. She was anxious about his reaction, she didn't know whether he would take her back as a friend or not. She regretfully thought about her past encounter with James which did not help her thought at all.

'Well that was mean, and why would they do such things' said James finally after five minutes.

'I think they are expecting you to mingle with some cool friends like them'

'Trust me you are cool and smarter than them'

'I am sorry I fell for those tricks'

'But how did they find about your family?'

'They kind of eavesdropped when I was talking about my family to Melody. You know I felt so angry when they were laughing about my foolishness in the washroom'

'Well at least now you found the truth and I am glad you did'

'So you know' said Emily as they both got up and made their way to their dormitories 'these things-'

'Emily forget about these things and we would be friends just like the olden times'

'Deal' smiled Emily 'and by the way what were you doing in the broom closet?'

'Oh that well um I wasn't feeling well and I just thought of going out and getting some fresh air. But then I heard someone's footstep so I entered into that nearest broom closet. When I peeked through a hole from the closet I saw you and thought to grab you inside to save you'

'And you did it' smiled Emily 'I appreciate it'

'So see you tomorrow'

'Yeah goodnight'

'Goodnight'

* * *

><p>I am sorry I updated it after a long time. Hope you enjoyed it. For the previous two chapters I didn't get any reviews. Please review this chapter so that I could get an idea to improve it. Tell me whether you liked it or not? Do you want James to express his feelings to Emily soon? What will James do to take revenge on those girls?<p> 


	8. Getting along

'Well do you really need to worry about this Emmy?'

'What can I do Melody you know everything'.

'Well yes but that doesn't mean you have to hide like this from him forever. Look at yourself you look awful'.

'I am not hiding but this thing is killing me you know. I am not in the right mind nowadays. I think crazy things about him being with me and all. And I am scared you know'.

'Well then tell him what you feel about him'.

'What if he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him'

'Listen I think he kind of likes you too. Trust me'

Emily sighed. She knew what she was doing was completely stupid. But she couldn't help it. She has skipped classes, breakfast, dinner, lunch just to keep her away from him. She started to feel random things about him when he was around. She couldn't concentrate on anything when he was around. Yesterday she freaked out completely and just thought to hide herself by not going to the great hall, common room and classes at all. She thought if she avoided him maybe she could get over her feelings for him.

'OK I don't know what you are going to do I want you to come for dinner, and if possible try to talk to James alright?'

'No way I can't just show myself up there and talk to him about this. Maybe I would come for dinner to the great hall. But now I will get some sleep and then I will come after eight o'clock'

'Fine'

'Listen Emmy I wanted to tell you something 'said James his face turning a little red.

'Yeah what you wanted to tell me?'

James took a deep breath and said 'Look I really wanted to tell you about this for ages. Only know I got the guts to tell you that I really like you. You know more than just friends. You were always different to me'.

Emily was surprised first then she felt thrilled and happy to hear it. She was speechless. _Tell him something. Don't act dumb._

'Um actually James I'm glad to hear this you know I too feel the same way'

'Really?'

Emily nodded. Just then Melody came running to her and she was shaking her happily telling 'I told you so'

'Yes you were right'

Melody laughed happily and she was shaking her shoulder. First Emily enjoyed it then felt unnecessary. Why was she calling my name so loudly?

'Emily wake up, Emily Wilkins wakeup'

'Uh' said Emily as she opened her eyes. She was confused at first. Then it dawned on her that she was dreaming about her and James getting together which was so sweet by the way. Melody was looking annoyed when she didn't register her presence. Melody threw a pillow at her.

'Hey I'm getting up OK'

'Getting up? You were dreaming and you were smiling like an idiot you know'

'Did I?' asked Emily thoroughly embarrassed.

'Now get up and come to the great hall. You should eat something'

Emily got herself up from the bed. She looked herself at the mirror. She looked at her disheveled hair, crushed clothes, dull face. She sighed. Life sucked. She told Melody to give her five minutes to get cleaned and changed. She took a quick shower and got dressed up. She combed her hair and checked her appearance on the mirror. She looked quite ok.

'Emily' someone called her the minute she sat on the Gryffindor table for dinner. She looked up to see James coming towards her. He sat beside her with a concerned expression.

'Emily why didn't come to any of the classes I was so worried you know'

'Um I felt a little sick'

'Sick? But I checked in the hospital wing too. You were nowhere to be found. I asked Melody she said you were in your room. I thought of coming up there but you know that's not possible'.

'I…I felt tired too so didn't want to go the hospital wing. Thought I would just skip everything and be in my room for some peace you know'

'But you didn't even come to the great hall'

'I know try to understand James it's not like what you think'

'Then what is it about?'

'Look I can't explain. Even I can't understand what's happening to me. I just need some time to figure out ok'

'What's wrong Emmy?' asked James concerned.

Emily sighed and looked at up James 'Just don't worry about me James I will be alright'

'You sure'

'Pretty much' smiled Emily and she hugged him which surprised herself. 'Thanks for asking'

'Anytime' stuttered James.

'Wow you are pretty good at this I never thought you could play' said James appreciatively.

'Well thanks James'

James and Emily were outside the castle playing quidditch at the pitch for relaxation. James was amused by seeing Emily play. She really was a good flier. She tackled her broom in a smooth way.

'Why didn't you try for the teams?'

'I really like to play quidditch for fun you know. I don't like to take it seriously like you guys do. And I am not that good too'

'No you are not you are really good'

Emily just smiled and landed down. James followed her. He caught her hand and twirled her around. Emily looked at him surprised. He rarely had this kind of attitude. He just looked at her determined to fire questions at her.

'Now I don't know what's wrong with you but can you at least give me some hint you know that would be enough for me'

'Listen James like I told you before I will be alright'

'Fine but I am going to find it out soon'

They were sitting in the common room. It's been a week since that incident happened at the pitch. They carefully avoided discussing about it. James on the other hand was getting a little impatient. He started to get aware of their school life coming to an end. He counted the number of months left for their NEWTS to start.

'James do you have any idea to tackle our NEWTS pressure. Because I really need it'

'You don't need to worry about it. You have already learned everything'

'Not everything. There are some of the portions that I even don't understand'

'Don't worry we have still three months'

'Only three months'

'Ok now relax alright'

Emily sighed. 'You know my cousin wrote to me'

'Your muggle cousin?'

'No. you know my cousins from Australia. I got their letter yesterday. She graduated last year. So she just thought to ask me about my exam preparation and stuffs.

'What is she doing now?'

'She is training to become a healer. She wrote to me some cases she has studied. It's interesting you know'

'Healer! Wow she must be a very hardworking student'

'Yes she is'

'So you are going to be a healer when you graduate'

'I don't know. I thought of taking a career in the ministry. But healer is not a bad option too'

'Come on Emmy you will be a great healer'

'I wish I had one aim. I am interested in everything I can't choose anyone to be my career. You know like you. I am really jealous of you sometimes James'

'What! You are jealous of me. Can I know the reason?'

'I am jealous of you because you are perfect in every way. You are good in studies. You are good in quidditch, you have a perfect aim and you work on that so perfectly. Everyone likes you, you are a good company. In fact every girl in this school loves to hang around with you and that is not only because you are handsome but also talented. And you know exactly what you want to do in your life.'

'Emily, don't be silly. You too have those qualities'

'Yeah but it doesn't work on me sometimes'

'No actually you are wrong. You don't know what people think of you here. Everyone wants to be like you and remember those friends of Melody tricked you because they were jealous of you'

She sighed and to James surprise she leaned on his shoulders. James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and patted her. When she looked up at him, he smiled and said "Everything is going to be alright".

* * *

><p>I am really sorry for the late update. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as it is possible. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<p> 


	9. Got together

You know life is sometimes full of surprises. And here James and Emily are the prime example for the balance of opposites. James is popular but Emily is not so popular. He is quite open about things; she likes to keep things with herself. He is loud and has Hogwarts filled with his cousins, she is quiet and a little shy with a handful of friends. And the list can go on.

"Hi had a good day Emmy?" asked Melody while eating her dinner. She couldn't talk to her much today due to the busy schedule. Professors were giving them a hard time. Of course NEWTS exam was coming.

"I had a tough day Mel" Emily took a sip of pumpkin juice and started to dig in. After finishing their dinner they reached the common room and sat down on the armchair near to the fireplace.

"What are you going to do Mel?"

"I think I would take some rest and go to bed"

"Well that's not going to happen because you spend too much time for taking rest, or go for some broom ride and you hardly finish your homework. It's not gonna work this time alright. Just sit here and study for the upcoming revision test ok"

"Don't get mad Emmy. Take it easy. Just this once-"

"No way Mel"

"What's going on here?" asked James sitting beside Emily. Emily shifted uneasily at her place and started read her book.

"Nothing Captain, Emily and I were having some creative discussion about NEWTs you see"

"I guess Emmy won on that"

"Yeah. Now why don't you spend some quality time with Emmy while I go and take my books from my dorm" At this both Emily and James looked up alarmed. Emily blushed deeply and glared at Melody while James looked quizzically at her.

"What do you mean?" asked James slowly to Melody. Melody just shrugged and repeated "Like I said have a quality time alone" and with that she hurried to the girls dorm. James thought about the sentence told by Mel and started to get uncomfortable around Emily. Emily had other ideas and turned to look at James.

"Do you have anything to do with this James?"

James just looked back at her. _Maybe I have a little bit doing with this. I mean I think I am falling for you Emmy. Why don't you understand? Mel knows everything about this. Maybe because of this she is hinting me to take this opportunity. Maybe I will._

"I don't know what you are talking about…..I mean maybe I know a little…..I mean not that I know"

_Ugh what am I doing? Why am I doing it? Just do it already. Wait a second is the word do used too much. A little. Ok now I am officially freaking out._

And without thinking James leaned down towards Emily and kissed her. Emily too surprised to think about anything looked at James. Before she could do anything she started to kiss him back. James slipped his hands from her cheeks to her waist and pulled her closer. Emily leaned towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck. After few minutes when they came to their consciousness literally they broke apart slowly. They leaned onto each other's forehead and breathed.

James slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Emily's closed eyes and flushed cheeks. She looked adorable. When Emily opened her eyes she looked at James smiling face. She couldn't help but smile at him. James stroked her cheek. They looked at each other's eyes for a few minutes when James spoke up.

"You know I have always liked you Emmy" whispered James. On hearing this Emily felt her spine shiver. She closed her eyes for a second, smiled and kissed him once more. It was slow and gentle but all the time sweet. They were immersed in their own world to care about other people in the common room.

"So it's an 'ok I like you too' kiss eh?" asked James after breaking apart from her.

"Of course it means that one. What were you thinking?" said Emily smiling.

"Oh I don't know maybe you kissed me back because I am irresistible or maybe a good kisser which is true by the way"

"Hmmm being modest, aren't we?" said Emily laughing.

James smiled back and said "I am glad you too feel about me like that, I thought you never did"

"Well how can I not? You are talented, cute not to mention handsome and caring"

And before James could say anything someone cleared their throat. They looked up to find Melody standing beside them smirking. Only then they became aware of the fact that they were sitting in the common room. Startled they broke apart from each other blushing. Melody whistled softy and said "Well well well what are we seeing here eh? So you guys finally made up"

"Mel!" said Emily blushing.

"What, I am telling the truth only. I don't know what took you so long"

"Melody you need to slow down or I will make you to do extra laps during practice. You see she is my girlfriend now. So don't mess with her or me"

"Oh now she is your girlfriend eh? But I am her friend and I was before you made her your girlfriend, so I have every right to get the Mickey out of her isn't it Emmy?"

"Yeah tell her she is wrong Emmy"

James and Melody looked expectantly at her hoping she back them up. But Emily just looked at both having her own thoughts. _Hmmm. Let me see. Melody-she is my best friend from first year; she is the one who saved me from loneliness. James-he is my boyfriend; wow now he is my boyfriend I never thought he would like me like that. Ok Emmy concentrate. He is the first person in my life who made me feel like that. Hmmm. it's two on two. It's a tie. Wait they are making me choose between the two of the most important persons in my are driving me crazy._

"Hello?" someone snapped her out of thoughts. Emily looked at both of them and huffed. She picked up her books and left the common room in a hurry.

"Hey Emmy" James tried to call her back but she didn't turn "Great I had the best moment of my life and you ruin it. Who told you to do that?"

"What, now you are telling that it's my entire fault eh? I think it was you. "I will make you do extra laps" really?"

James just glared at her. She glared back and said "Why are standing here and glaring at me instead of going out there, finding her and convincing her? It already took you so long time to get her. I don't want another "Oh I won't tell her because I'm really scared" one alright?"

"Alright I think she will be in the library" but before he could go Melody called him "What?"

"Congratulations by the way James. I am so happy for you guys. She looks very happy"

James smiled and without saying anything he hugged her. Melody smiled and patted his back.

"Thanks Mel"

"Now go get her"

* * *

><p>"I am sorry for upsetting you"<p>

James and Emily were sitting at the library. Emily was referring to some books and James was sitting near her apologizing. Emily sighed and looked at him.

"I'm not upset James. No need to worry. I was confused you know and something about a book in the library came up in my mind so I came here"

"Confused?"

"James seriously I was kissed by the person whom I liked for ages. What do you expect from me?"

James grinned at her. "So you liked me for ages eh?" Emily blushed deeply and hid her face from him with a book"

"Emmy"

"Don't disturb me James, I need to study"

"Ok I will not but I will definitely get that one"

"Whatever"

James stayed there until Emily finished reading her books and got up. They silently strode back to the common room. Emily kissed James's cheek and bade him good night. When she reached her room she saw Melody sitting on her bed and was smirking at her.

"So what happened? Tell me everything about it OK"

* * *

><p>I really enjoyed writing this story. Hope you liked it. Review it if you liked it.<p> 


End file.
